


i will keep on waiting for your love

by blackpercy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, F/M, anyway hello pearly, but dont get it twisted this is meant to be read as romantic lol, i hope u like this fic i wrote for u🥰, this is short and there’s nothing rly romantic (🙄) abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/pseuds/blackpercy
Summary: Leo walks Piper home every day, and it means a lot.
Relationships: Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, Piper McLean/Leo Valdez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	i will keep on waiting for your love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearlselegancies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/gifts).



Leo finds himself waiting for Piper every day after school.

Realistically, he absolutely should  _ not _ wait for her. Walking her home delays him by exactly twenty two minutes, minutes that he can spend finishing tedious homework he already knew and  _ not _ pissing his foster parents off.

Unfortunately, Leo Valdez has never been very good at doing what he “should” do.

Piper’s arm brushes his occasionally as they walk home. They share a bag of Takis, even though Leo knows she brought those for his sake.

“So,” Leo begins, desperate to say something. “I saw you and Jason during gym.”

That was the wrong thing to say, because Piper audibly snorts.

“Yeah, you and Drew Tanaka, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Percy Jackson, Lacy Ritz…”

She continues to rattling off names, fifty percent of which Leo doesn’t know. The sunshine falls on her face, illuminating the angry brown curves and edges. It isn’t golden hour, but with the way the light sticks to Piper's brown skin like liquid gold it might as well be. Her brown hair is pulled back in a half ponytail, the new short cut she adopted a couple of weeks ago makes it curl around her chin.

Leo wishes Piper had been born with  _ some _ kind of visible flaw, because looking at her is like looking at the sun. He can’t look away, but it’s a bit painful to keep staring. She catches his eye and rolls hers in response.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She asks, obviously exasperated. “The entire grade speculating into my love life should not leave you looking this dazed.”

“Didn’t you like Jason?” Leo recalls, licking Taki dust off his fingers. 

“Sure, in ninth grade.”

“That was only a year ago,” Leo cracks a grin that was strangely hard to summon. The skin around his mouth feels stretched and tight, forced. “Absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

“I’m ninety percent sure you might be using that quote in the wrong context.”

“I’m one hundred percent sure I don’t care.”

They continue walking like that, all the way to a nice large house that belonged to the McLean family. One that Piper always said was empty.

“You sure you don’t wanna come over?” Leo always offers. “When does your dad come home next.”

Piper sighs, scratched a spot on her elbow and gazes at the house blankly. “He said he’s coming back in four months. Two month break before he films for some Avengers movie.”

Leo exhales through his nose and shoves his hands in his pockets. He wishes that Piper didn’t have a famous dad, and he wishes that her smile didn’t vanish every time somebody mentioned Tristan McLean.

“Weeell,” he holds out the vowel, pretending to check his nails flamboyantly, “not to  _ brag _ , but my foster parents have some teacher’s meeting for their kid. House is empty, so you can concentrate.”

Piper lips twitch as she holds back a smile. “Any other benefits?”

“Yeah, the blessing of my company.”

Piper scoffs and readjusts her backpack over her shoulders. Her eyes glance to her house, then to Leo, before she laughs a bit.

“Fine. I’ll come but only for a couple of hours.”

As they walk to Leo’s place, the full twenty two minutes, Piper realizes there’s something special about Leo.

If she pushes him away on Monday, he would still be waiting for her after school at 3:02. If she insults him on Tuesday, he would still walk her home with a wry grin, his black-brown curls being tousled by the wind, hands shoved into deep pockets.

No matter how many times Piper tries to push him away, Leo always comes back. He’s a constant, and she’s not sure if he knows how much that means to her.


End file.
